


All In Good Time - Book One

by Nugiha



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Comment Fic, Community: comment_fic, Dark but not Evil Slytherins, Family, Friendship, Gen, To Read, To Rec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-04 22:39:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6678178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nugiha/pseuds/Nugiha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lily and James have two children and now their oldest son is in his first year of Hogwarts trying to outwit his Professors and other students after being sorted into Slytherin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Title: All In Good Time - Book One  
> A/N: AU fic, strictly written for fun. For story purposes, Lily and James were not killed by Voldemort, Everyone from Twilight(vampires, shapeshifters, etc.) are half witch or wizard, Embry is not Tiffany's son or the half-brother to either Sam, Jacob, or Quil.  
> Fandom(s): Harry Potter, Twilight  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
> Summary: Lily and James have two children and now their oldest son is in his first year of Hogwarts trying to outwit his Professors and other students after being sorted into Slytherin.  
> Rating/Warnings: G. OC, OOC, (Slapstick) Violence, and etc.  
> Pairing(s): None  
> Cast  
> Jari Potter...Freddie Highmore  
> Jari’s mother, Lily Potter…Geraldine Somerville  
> Jari’s father, James Potter…Adrian Rawlins

England The Potter Home

On the last day of December 1978, a witch named Lily Potter and Lily's husband James Potter were both at the hospital, Lily had just given birth to her _first_ child who was a boy that was given the name of Jari Potter. While Lily and James were at the hospital with their newborn, both sets of new grandparents had showed up to visit them and the baby.

Jari was mostly a good infant, though Lily and James had noticed that their baby boy had developed the habit of pulling the ears of just about anyone and everyone who wanted to held him, the embarassed parents took to apologizing for their son's habit but strangely no one seemed to mind. The one person who appeared to be Jari's favorite happened to be Lily's mother, the newborn always cried to be held by the elderly woman whenever she came around.

Lily had forgiven an old friend, Severus Snape for an incident that had taken place back in their fifth year at Hogwarts where the latter called her a _mudblood_ a couple of months before Jari was born, she frequently took her newborn to visit him and Severus's mother Eileen Snape despite James's protests, the red-head wished that James would let go of his grudge against Severus but _wasn't_ holding out much hope.

It was a few years later that another addition would be added to Lily and James's children, Harry James Potter was _born_ in July 1980, surprisingly Jari had taken to being an older brother and the two boys played together quite frequently.

Due to their parent's careers as aurors, Jari and Harry had been sent to daycare or to stay with Lily's sister Petunia Call and her husband Cromwell Call, Molly Weasley, Molly's husband Arthur Weasley, Alice Longbottom, Alice's husband Frank Longbottom, Xenophilius Lovegood, along with the parents of their friends and peers Brady Uley(son of Joshua and Allison Uley), Anafel Cullen(daughter of Carlisle Cullen and Madam Rosmerta Cullen), the Delacour triplets Nicole, Marsali, and their brother Kennedy(children of Monsieur and Appoline Delacour), Briony Swan(daughter of Charlie and Bellatrix Swan), and etc. Neither boy minded staying since it gave them a chance to play with _several_ other kids which included their cousin Alexander Call who was the same age as Jari, Brady, Anafel, Briony, and the Delacour triplets.

Jari was surprised on his eleventh birthday when his mother took him and Harry to a theme park where he rode a roller coaster and went go-karting along with several other fun activities, among the guests invited were Jari, Brady, Brady's younger brother Sam, Alexander, Alexander's younger brother Embry, Anafel, Briony, Briony's younger sister Bella, the Delacour triplets, their younger sisters Fleur and Gabrielle, the Weasley's, the Longbottom's, and the Lovegood's, it was a _fun_ day and everyone enjoyed some cake and ice cream once they went back to the house. One thing Jari was looking forward to that year was recieving his letter to _Hogwarts_ , the small wizard had heard many stories about the school from his parents and others.

Jari was woken up the next morning by one of the friendly house elves that worked for their family, since his birthday was on New Years Eve, it was like having two parties since his parents _always_ planned an event of some sort for New Years.

The day turned into night with Allison, Brady, and Sam having been invited to ring in the New Years with the Potter family, the children decided to stay up with the adults who agreed as long as their metabolism allowed it, Jari was thrilled when the countdown started and he, Brady, and Harry decided to count with the adults since this was the _first_ time that they had managed to stay up until midnight.

"Happy New Years, I think it's time for you boys to get to bed." said Lily as she turned from her conversation with Allison to shoot a stern look at the kids.

Jari started to protest but it was becoming harder to keep his eyes open by the minute. "But Mama-"

"Goodnight Jari."

Joshua hadn't come since the man had taken off for parts unknown shortly after Sam was born, the excuse given to Allison was that he wasn't prepared to _raise_ two children.

Next Chapter: Jari taunts a former friend at Hogwarts.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: All In Good Time - Book One  
> A/N: AU fic, strictly written for fun. For story purposes, Lily and James were not killed by Voldemort, Everyone from Twilight(vampires, shapeshifters, etc.) are half witch or wizard, Embry is not Tiffany's son or the half-brother to either Sam, Jacob, or Quil.  
> Fandom(s): Harry Potter, Twilight  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
> Summary: Lily and James have two children and now their oldest son is in his first year of Hogwarts trying to outwit his Professors and other students after being sorted into Slytherin.  
> Rating/Warnings: G. OC, OOC, (Slapstick) Violence, and etc.  
> Pairing(s): None

**September**

King's Cross Station

In the early morning of September first, Lily, James, Harry, and Jari made their way to the train station and to the brick wall between platforms nine and ten, it was finally time for Jari's first year at Hogwarts, the short red-head had recieved his letter and gotten his supplies from Diagon Alley a couple of months earlier. Jari closed his eyes upon his parent's suggestion and took a _running_ start into the platform, his eyes flew open as he looked around to see several students and parents either saying their goodbyes to each other and loading things onto the train.

"I'm going to write as often as I can." said Jari as he hugged James and then a sulking Harry goodbye, Lily was a teacher at Hogwarts and had been for a couple of years so the wizard knew he'd be seeing alot of his mother.

Jari then got onto the train at his father's urging and managed to find a compartment with Brady, Alexander, Marsali, Anafel, Briony, and a boy named Stiles Abbott, the group spent most of the train ride talking and sharing sweets. Stiles had light blond hair and brown eyes.

***

First Floor Corridor

Once the train arrived at Hogwarts and the students entered the Great Hall, it was time for the sorting ceremy to begin, the sorting went by quite fast with Jari, Brady, Staria Volturi and Marsali being sorted into Slytherin, Alexander, Briony, Phineas Skeeter(son of Benjamin and Rita Skeeter) and Kennedy being sorted into Gryffindor, Nicole, Caroline Greengrass and Stiles being sorted into Hufflepuff, Anafel, Lucas Midgen, and Logan Bones(niece of Amelia Bones) being sorted into Ravenclaw. Jari smiled as the food starting _appearing_ on the table, it wasn't until he was nudged by Nicole that he started filling his plate with food and drinking his glass of pumpkin juice.

The first few days of school seemed to fly by, Jari had thought that it might be awkward having his mother as a teacher but had actually found himself enjoying her class, though the small wizard had to admit that he would prefer not sharing with certain people such as Kennedy and Nicole.

"Why can't you just leave my sister and I alone? It's a wonder no one likes you." said Kennedy as he and Nicole walked out of a class followed by Marsali and Jari.

Marsali scolded her brother, both Kennedy and Nicole had treated her like an _enemy_ since her sorting. "That was uncalled for Kennedy."

"Shut up Kennedy! At least I'm not a disappointment to my parents." Jari said.

A flash of hurt appeared on Kennedy's face at Jari's statement as he pulled out his wand to hex Jari, Jari smirked as Nicole placed a hand on her brother's shoulder and managed to convince him out of it by saying that Jari wasn't worth getting in trouble, the only one of the Delacour triplets that he considered a _friend_ would be Marsali. Jari watched as Nicole and Kennedy exited the corridor, he figured that they were _probably_ planning some sort of payback for later but wasn't afraid.

Next Chapter: Jari is caught talking in class.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: All In Good Time - Book One  
> A/N: AU fic, strictly written for fun. For story purposes, Lily and James were not killed by Voldemort, Everyone from Twilight(vampires, shapeshifters, etc.) are half witch or wizard, Embry is not Tiffany's son or the half-brother to either Sam, Jacob, or Quil.  
> Fandom(s): Harry Potter, Twilight  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
> Summary: Lily and James have two children and now their oldest son is in his first year of Hogwarts trying to outwit his Professors and other students after being sorted into Slytherin.  
> Rating/Warnings: G. OC, OOC, (Slapstick) Violence, and etc.  
> Pairing(s): None  
> 

**November**

Transfiguration Class

Before Jari knew it, the first two months of school had flown by and true to his word, the small wizard had managed to write his father(and Harry) at least every weekend at the latest. Because of having his mother's class everyday, Jari sometimes stayed behind after lessons just to talk and let her know how how he was enjoying the schoolyear so far.

Jari walked down to the Great Hall one morning accompanied by Brady and Marsali, breakfast appeared on the table and the trio ate and exchanged conversation before Jari noticed Kennedy walking past his table and decided to challenge his former friend to a _duel_ , an annoyed Kennedy agreed before walking off to sit at the Gryffindor table. After breakfast, Jari ignored Marsali's warnings about the duel and then walked out of the Great Hall.

Weeks passed and Jari walked into Transguration class and took his usual seat in the back between Brady and Marsali, Jari decided not to show up to the duel that he had challenged Kennedy to and instead discreetly informed one of the teachers that the French boy was out of the dorms after curfew which earned the latter a detention, which of course gained Jari many glares from Kennedy _whenever_ he saw him.

"I think Delacour's eyes were about to pop out of his head." said Brady as he worked on the assignment that Professor McGonagall had given the class.

Jari snickered, knowing that Brady _didn't_ like Kennedy anymore than he did. "It's not my fault that the git actually showed up for the duel and got caught."

"Delacour's an idiot."

"You're right about that."

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Uley, do you boys have something to share with the rest of the class?" Professor McGonagall asked with a stern look on her face.

"No Professor." Jari said.

Next Chapter: The Hogwarts students go home for Christmas break.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: All In Good Time - Book One  
> A/N: AU fic, strictly written for fun. For story purposes, Lily and James were not killed by Voldemort, Everyone from Twilight(vampires, shapeshifters, etc.) are half witch or wizard, Embry is not Tiffany's son or the half-brother to either Sam, Jacob, or Quil.  
> Fandom(s): Harry Potter, Twilight  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
> Summary: Lily and James have two children and now their oldest son is in his first year of Hogwarts trying to outwit his Professors and other students after being sorted into Slytherin.  
> Rating/Warnings: G. OC, OOC, (Slapstick) Violence, and etc.  
> Pairing(s): None

**December**

The Potter Home

The Christmas holidays were fast approaching, it was a no-brainer that Jari would be going home and the small wizard spent hours in his room packing his things in his trunk, he also helped Brady, Alexander, Marsali, Anafel, Briony, and Stiles pack as well once he was finished. His parents picked him up at the King's cross station a couple of hours ago, and he was back at home and sitting in his room after updating his father and brother on the happenings at the school.

"It won't work." said Jari as he pointed his lunascope out of his bedroom window in order to check out the phases of the moon that night.

Lily then walked into the room and asked her son what the problem was and he explained that his lunascope wasn't working, the lunascope was a present given to Jari by Remus on his fifth birthday, the only thing on Jari's mind was seeing if there would be a full moon coming up the next day. Jari pleaded with his mother to get him a new lunascope but the red-headed witch explained that lunascopes were very _rare_ before walking out of the room, he tried using the lunascope again but it still didn't work so Jari decided to try again the next day.

***

The Potter Home Upstairs Hallway

Dinner that night seemed to go by slowly with Jari still being downcast about the lunascope, Jari had planned to go to sleep _early_ that night when an owl flew into his bedroom window with a letter for him, Jari took the letter which was tied to the owl's foot and discovered that it was from Brady. Jari quickly wrote his friend back and then tied his reply to the owl's foot and watched it fly back out of his window, he then changed into his pajamas and went to bed.

By the time Lily and James's _annual_ Christmas party came around days later, the lunascope went to the backburner of Jari's mind as he anticipated seeing his friends again, among the guests invited were Petunia, Alexander, Embry, the Uley's, the Delacour's, the Cullen's, the Swan's, the Abbott's, the Longbottom's, the Lovegood's and various other magical families. Kennedy and Nicole had refused to come to the celebration and had decided to stay at home.

"You've got to let me hide here." said Embry as he came to Jari's hiding place behind a curtain, all of the children were upstairs playing a game of hide and seek while the adults were talking downstairs.

Jari silently but dangerously hissed at the younger boy. "Get lost Embry, you're going to get me caught!"

"But Jari-"

Footsteps stopped Embry from completing whatever the half Quilete was about to say, Jari motioned for him to leave and reluctantly Embry quietly but quickly left the hallway, a relieved sigh came from Jari's lips as the current seeker Briony ran past his hiding place.

Next Chapter: The Hogwarts students return to school.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: All In Good Time - Book One  
> A/N: AU fic, strictly written for fun. For story purposes, Lily and James were not killed by Voldemort, Everyone from Twilight(vampires, shapeshifters, etc.) are half witch or wizard, Embry is not Tiffany's son or the half-brother to either Sam, Jacob, or Quil.  
> Fandom(s): Harry Potter, Twilight  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
> Summary: Lily and James have two children and now their oldest son is in his first year of Hogwarts trying to outwit his Professors and other students after being sorted into Slytherin.  
> Rating/Warnings: G. OC, OOC, (Slapstick) Violence, and etc.  
> Pairing(s): None

**January**

Hogwarts

Much too soon for Jari, Christmas break had ended and he and the other students who had gone home from for the holidays had found themselves back at Hogwarts, Jari had ended up getting a _detention_ on the morning of his second day back. He hadn't seen Kennedy or Nicole since before Christmas break, the small wizard couldn't help picking a fight with the two upon spotting them on his way to breakfast but unfortunately Professor McGonagall appeared and all three were given detention.

Jari along with Briony who had gotten detention a few hours earlier after hearing that the former had gotten one and two of the Delacour triplets were escorted to their detention that night by Professor McGonagall and it happened to be with his mother, upon seeing the flash of anger and disappointment in Lily's eyes, the boy quickly looked away from his mother and took a seat which left him as far from her desk as possible. Detention consisted of the four either writing lines and working on homework they _hadn't_ yet completed, Jari quickly escaped once his mother told them they could leave.

It was a few days later that everyone had gone to bed and the only ones still up in the Slytherin common room where Staria and Jari, while the latter had known Staria's family since he was younger, Jari had _never_ been super close friends with Staria.

"I'm surprised you're still up." said Jari as he sat by the fireplace since the common room was a bit drafty at the moment.

Staria rolled her eyes at the small boy. "I could say the same to you Jari."

"Couldn't sleep?"

"Me neither, so why were you in detention last week?"

Jari groaned after thinking of the detention that he had gotten, the wizard was already planning payback on the Delacour's. "Because of Professor McGonagall and the Delacour's, they're arrogant fools who think that they're better than everyone."

"I can't argue with that."

Staria and Jari continued to talk until both of them could barely keep their eyes open, the latter told Staria goodbye before heading up to the boy's dormitories, Jari then climbed into bed not believing that his conversation with the long-haired blond had lasted that long.

Next Chapter: Jari makes a surprising discovery after curfew.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: All In Good Time - Book One  
> A/N: AU fic, strictly written for fun. For story purposes, Lily and James were not killed by Voldemort, Everyone from Twilight(vampires, shapeshifters, etc.) are half witch or wizard, Embry is not Tiffany's son or the half-brother to either Sam, Jacob, or Quil.  
> Fandom(s): Harry Potter, Twilight  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
> Summary: Lily and James have two children and now their oldest son is in his first year of Hogwarts trying to outwit his Professors and other students after being sorted into Slytherin.  
> Rating/Warnings: G. OC, OOC, (Slapstick) Violence, and etc.  
> Pairing(s): None

**February**

First Floor Corridor

One evening, Jari decided to go for a walk around the grounds since Brady, Marsali, and Staria had gone to bed, he noticed a shadow on the wall in the distance and curiously walked toward until he discovered Stiles and Caroline heading towards the dungeons. Jari was curious as to what the two were doing out of bed, he had been starting to consider both Stiles and the shoulder length blond haired and amber eyed Caroline to be the 'good' students.

"What are you doing here Jari?" asked Stiles as he and Caroline turned to face the approaching Gryffindor boy.

Jari raised his eyebrows at the blond boy. "I could ask you two the same question."

"We had a late supper and we're just heading back to our dorms." Caroline said.

With the explanation satisfying Jari for the moment, Stiles reminded Jari that he had yet to tell either him or Caroline why he was out of the dorms, and the latter explained about his _lack_ of tiredness and his friends had gone to bed though he was _tempted_ to respond in a rude fashion that it wasn't their business. Jari was warned by Caroline that he would be alot in trouble if he was caught out of his dorms after curfew but he paid her no mind before walking off from her and Stiles, the worst he could get detention and that was only _if_ he got caught.

***

Transfiguration Classroom

Jari had just changed out of his pajamas days later and was getting ready to head down to breakfast when Brady woke up and asked why he was always up so _early_ which only got him a shrug in return, though there were many times that Jari slept in, it wasn't odd for others to find that he was up whenever the sun was up. After Brady had gotten showered and dressed, the two eleven year olds headed down to the Great Hall.

Once breakfast was over, Jari headed to Potions and he, Brady, and Marsali took seats at the very back, he caught the eyes of both Kennedy and Nicole who glared at him only for him to smile and glare back for several minutes until Professor McGonagall got the class's attention by telling everyone that they would be _transfiguring_ matches into needles for the day's lesson.

"Easy peasy." Jari said.

Next Chapter: Jari gets the upperhand on Kennedy and Nicole by stealing an important item from one of them.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: All In Good Time - Book One  
> A/N: AU fic, strictly written for fun. For story purposes, Lily and James were not killed by Voldemort, Everyone from Twilight(vampires, shapeshifters, etc.) are half witch or wizard, Embry is not Tiffany's son or the half-brother to either Sam, Jacob, or Quil.  
> Fandom(s): Harry Potter, Twilight  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
> Summary: Lily and James have two children and now their oldest son is in his first year of Hogwarts trying to outwit his Professors and other students after being sorted into Slytherin.  
> Rating/Warnings: G. OC, OOC, (Slapstick) Violence, and etc.  
> Pairing(s): None

**March**

The Great Hall

Alexander, Phineas, and Brady were playing Wizard's Chess in the library that morning while Jari watched in interest, the trio had offered to let him to play with them before starting the game, but Jari hadn't been able to stand the game since he was younger and _rudely_ declined. The game seemed to go on for hours before Phineas called checkmate and came out of the winner, Jari saw the frowns from the other two boys once both and realized that the chestnut haired and hazel eyed Phineas had beaten them.

Dinner was nearly over with by the time Jari made it into the Great Hall weeks later, Jari breathed a sigh of relief when he spotted Marsali at the table finishing up her supper, he of course could've eaten without his friends but it was nice to have a familiar face. Jari told Marsali that he had been working on Potions homework and that was the reason for his tardiness, the latter gave him a sympathetic look as he sat down next to her and started eating.

Jari walked into the Slytherin common room humming in glee after dinner, he was hiding _something_ in his jeans pocket and didn't want anyone to know what it was, it was important since Jari had a plan and didn't want anything to ruin it.

"What are you so excited about?" asked Brady as he noticed the unusual expression of joy etched onto his friend's face.

Jari almost wanted to tell the Quilete boy the truth but he would find out soon enough. "Nothing."

"Okay..."

"You don't believe me Brady?"

Brady shook his head in response. "I didn't say anything Jari."

Jari narrowed his eyes at his friend, knowing that there was something the black-haired boy was holding back. "But you have something to say." he prompted.

"You're up to something, I know that look in your eye." Brady said.

Just because Brady was right didn't mean that Jari was going to let him onto the fact, not only would it mean admitting that he had lied to Marsali about his whereabouts before dinner, Jari would also have to admit that he had snuck into the Gryffindor common room with help from Briony and _stolen_ Nicole's diary.

Next Chapter: Jari's plan is finally revealed.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: All In Good Time - Book One  
> A/N: AU fic, strictly written for fun. For story purposes, Lily and James were not killed by Voldemort, Everyone from Twilight(vampires, shapeshifters, etc.) are half witch or wizard, Embry is not Tiffany's son or the half-brother to either Sam, Jacob, or Quil.  
> Fandom(s): Harry Potter, Twilight  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
> Summary: Lily and James have two children and now their oldest son is in his first year of Hogwarts trying to outwit his Professors and other students after being sorted into Slytherin.  
> Rating/Warnings: G. OC, OOC, (Slapstick) Violence, and etc.  
> Pairing(s): None

**May**

The Great Hall

A week before, Jari had spent his time taunting Kennedy and Nicole and biding his time since he needed the perfect moment to get the latter to let her guard down before finally ripping it away from her, that afternoon Jari waited until the majority of the school was in the Great Hall before placing himself on the podium with Nicole's diary in hand where Professor Dumbledore usually stood. Not even the headmaster could stop him from what he was about to do, Jari had caused an issue with the gargoyle in front of the headmaster's office that Professor McGonagall was helping him out with.

"I have an announcement to make. From the diary of Nicole Delacour and I quote, _personally I'm glad that Marsali hasn't said anything about this though she's been nasty to Kennedy and I since the sorting, but I don't want to find people to find out that I like to collect insects and hide them in my dorm. They might think I'm weird and if that doesn't make them think I'm weird, imagine what they would they do if it came out that I had Autism and had to take pills everyday to help me focus_." read Jari which gained him the attention of just about every student and staff in the Great Hall who started to whisper about and stare at Nicole.

Tears started to form in Nicole's eyes as she got up and ran out of the Great Hall, Jari stepped down from the podium as Kennedy approached in order to confront him about reading his sister's diary in front of everyone, the words that came from Kennedy's mouth were unprintable and the only response Jari gave to the French boy was that he was next. Jari smirked as Kennedy ran after Nicole, he had _actually_ felt good about finally taking the girl down a peg.

***

Outside Potions Classroom

Before Jari could reach the common room minutes later, he had run into his mother who gave him a stern look before dragging him off with her to an empty classroom, Lily demanded to know why Jari took it upon himself to read someone's diary in front of the _entire_ school and the latter tried to reason with his mother that Nicole had it coming but that got him nowhere. Lily reamed out her son and then explained that once Professor Snape had heard about what he had done to Nicole, it was him who would _decide_ the punishment.

Weeks later, Jari had a run-in with Alexander, Brady, Stiles, Marsali, Briony, and Anafel as he walked out of Potions class, the six hadn't talked to him since the incident in the Great Hall which annoyed him at first since he had _thought_ they would understand. Jari had only gotten one week's detention from Professor Snape as a _consequence_ for reading Nicole's diary and his head of house had made it an _easy_ one in his opinion.

"You really don't care at all about what you did to my sister, do you?" asked Marsali as she glared daggers at her friend with the other five.

Jari glared back at them, he refused to be intimidated by anyone especially those who he called friends. "I don't know what your problem is Marsali, I thought you would understand why I had to do it."

"You went too far Jari." Marsali said.

Just before any of the others could start in him, Jari excused himself and decided to head to his next class, the only thing he had been hearing for the last few weeks that he had gone too far when Nicole would've done the _same_ thing to him in a heartbeat.

Next Chapter: Epilogue.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: All In Good Time - Book One  
> A/N: AU fic, strictly written for fun. For story purposes, Lily and James were not killed by Voldemort, Everyone from Twilight(vampires, shapeshifters, etc.) are half witch or wizard, Embry is not Tiffany's son or the half-brother to either Sam, Jacob, or Quil.  
> Fandom(s): Harry Potter, Twilight  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
> Summary: Lily and James have two children and now their oldest son is in his first year of Hogwarts trying to outwit his Professors and other students after being sorted into Slytherin.  
> Rating/Warnings: G. OC, OOC, (Slapstick) Violence, and etc.  
> Pairing(s): None  
> Cast  
> Jari Potter...Freddie Highmore  
> Jari’s mother, Lily Potter…Geraldine Somerville  
> Jari’s father, James Potter…Adrian Rawlins

**June**

Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour

Months had just gone by and before Jari knew it, the end of term was fast approaching, Jari had to admit that he was disappointed with how things had turned out especially with his friends who still weren't talking to him. It had felt good at first to watch the look on Nicole's face when he finally ripped her apart, but now Jari felt horrible and _regretted_ doing that to his foe despite his personal feelings toward her.

Jari had been in the dorms packing his personal items in his trunk as he felt the strong urge to apologize to Kennedy and Nicole but he had a feeling that the two Delacour siblings would find a way to use it against him later, though he was _genuinely_ apologetic, the first year didn't want to show weakness especially not to them. But the _one_ thing Jari did do that they didn't know about was tell _anyone_ who talked about Nicole's autism or her habit of collecting insects to _shut_ their faces before he did it for them.

After meeting his parents and Harry at King's Cross Station and the Potter's heading for ice cream with the Call's(except Alexander who refused to come), the only thing Jari wanted to do was go home and think, he knew he had messed up but was unsure what to do next.

"Why aren't you eating your ice cream?" asked Petunia as she dipped her spoon into her bowl of ice cream which was half empty at that point.

Jari gazed at his aunt and then looked off into the distance. "I guess I'm just not up for it."

"If he doesn't want it, I'll eat it." Embry said.

"Take it." Jari sighed as he pushed his bowl toward his cousin who happily started eating upon receipt.

Lily shot a concerned look at her son. "Are you okay Jari?"

Jari didn't feel like talking at the moment and decided to be sarcastic. "Just peachy Mom." he said.

"If you're sure." Petunia said with a frown to her nephew.

"I'm fine." Jari said.

Once the family realized that Jari wasn't willing to talk about whatever was bothering him, they backed off and engaged in idle chit-chat until everyone had finished their ice cream and it was time for the families to head to their homes, Jari was just glad to have the awkward outing over with. The first thing he had wanted to do upon getting off the Hogwarts express but James had wanted to go out and celebrate with their families, it was a shock to Lily since James and Petunua _rarely_ if ever got along with each other. Jari had been secretly hoping that his father and aunt would be so focused on their tension with each other that neither of them would notice anything was wrong, ever since he was younger, Petunia had always been see through him due to how _close_ they were. It was only be some small stroke of luck that Jari had gotten out of talking about the incident with Nicole's diary, though he was sure that his parents and Harry would be bugging him for most of the summer unless he cracked and told them which the small boy _wasn't_ planning on doing anytime soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is all I have to write for this story, thanks for reading. There may or not be a sequel out eventually.


End file.
